Once Upon a Time
by scribblesandshowtunes
Summary: An offered hand. An understanding. A love for someone like them.


Once upon a time…

Two empty hands reached out for answers, one hand reaching toward God and the other pulling itself away from things as such, both wondering who could love someone like them, and both yet to find someone who was willing to.

The clouds cried for their misery, but two tears together simply amount to more tears. On this day the two hands were destined to meet from the weather's sympathy.

The worst part of it all Kurt thought was the hostility, the feeling of being lost in a dangerous place. If this is what life is about, the hate, then life it would seem was beginning to lose its value.

He walked down the flooded path grateful that his boots and jacket kept out the water that was beating down around him from all sides. The trees seeming to promise shelter, but the lack of foliage and the holes that they left made that promise empty as well. You could see the leaves lying sickly on the ground, tinted a charred brownish color indicating their fall was not only prolonged and painful, but natural too. Kurt thought it ridiculously silly to give leaves life if they were only to die in the end anyway.

Kurt felt as though he had been walking forever upon a path that had not seemed so far of a distance, he thought that it was the weight of reality that could be weighing him down, the slurs and the loss and the ignorance everything that should have never happened but did. He started to run. Surely if he showed his strength the sadness would be too intimidated not to give up. He ran hard, but he was only human and his boots were made to protect, not necessarily to change so it really was no wonder when they gave out beneath him and Kurt found himself sitting sprawled in the middle of a puddle. The rain coats no longer enough to protect him from getting drenched.

He could feel the coldness start to seep deeper than his skin the wet taking away the last of the warmth that he had and he knew that he would fall ill and he knew that he would feel horrible and he knew that even if he let the water claim its victory over his health the rain would continue to poor and it would continue to claim others as well.

There was a touch on his shoulder and Kurt looked up into the eyes of a stranger standing there with his hand held out in offering and a look of understanding that was shared between them. Kurt took the hand and was helped to his feet. From this new point of view Kurt could see that the stranger was drenched as well it looked as if he was never wearing a rain coat in the first place and Kurt wondered what he could have been thinking to not have protected himself from the weather, but really who was he to judge when he stood there effectively in the same position as the other.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." Kurt replied

"Why were you running through the rain?" the stranger asked.

"Why are you not wearing any rain gear?" Kurt asked in return.

Suddenly the stranger began to laugh loud and large in the almost empty park.

"I'm Blaine." The stranger said as he turned to look at Kurt.

"I'm Kurt. You never answered my question." Kurt said, staring back at Blaine so that they could see each other's eyes.

"Well you never answered mine." Blaine replied, he started to walk away, pausing to look back at Kurt in an inquiring sort of way. "We'll aren't you coming? You looked as though you were in a hurry to go this way before. Would you like to head this way with me? I was going to go get something warm to drink at the café across the street."

Kurt looked at Blaine in his sopping wet clothes with those understanding eyes and decided something. "Why go now? I was only in a hurry to escape the rain, but that seems such a futile effort now. Don't you think? Would you walk with me?" He said surprised by his own words, but feeling as though they were only the natural thing to say.

Blaine was startled. He didn't really know Kurt, but he really wanted to walk with him. Pouring rain or not. Besides he came out here anyways to get away from his life. What better way to do that then to converse with someone who has a completely separate life from his own. "Sure." Blaine answered and the two of the turned back to the park and set off again through the rain, but this time with someone standing beside them.


End file.
